


I Keep Your Secret

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Timeline - Mia's original timeline, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: SecretThe last thing her former husband asked of her was to protect and take care of his wife and daughter. Nyssa... did.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Felicity Smoak
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Femslash February





	I Keep Your Secret

Arrowverse || SmoakingAssassin || I Keep Your Secret || SmoakingAssassin || Arrowverse

Title: I Keep Your Secret – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, hurt/comfort, alternate timeline (Mia's original timeline)

Main Pairing: Nyssa/Felicity

DC Characters: Felicity Smoak, Mia Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul

Summary: Prompt: Secret

The last thing her former husband asked of her was to protect and take care of his wife and daughter. Nyssa... did.

**I Keep Your Secret**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

The last time she spoke with her former husband had been when, unexpectedly so, Oliver Queen sought her out and made a request. For her to protect his wife and daughter. Despite the scam their marriage had been and that she, as a lesbian, never had _any_ feelings for him whatsoever, yet as she stood by his grave, at his funeral, knowing he had sacrificed his own future to save them all, she found herself bound by honor to fulfill his last wish.

Nyssa had no other purpose at that moment. She, Roy and Thea had taken care of the last pits, the league was gone. So she took on the challenge of protecting Felicity and Mia Smoak, in their little cabin in the woods. It was just the three of them, isolated from the world, from everyone. Felicity was downright paranoid, about the man who had threatened and put Oliver in prison. Nyssa's presence helped ease her nerves, knowing the trained assassin would protect her.

They grew closer. It was a steady and slow process of opening up to each other, only having each other to talk to. They talked, so much – well, Felicity _always_ talked a lot, but now Nyssa came to _appreciate_ that. The little baby grew into an endearing toddler and they raised her _together_. They did everything together and what had started rather unwilling soon turned to them seeking each other out. They sat closer and closer as they watched movies, hand-fed each other when trying something they had cooked. Felicity had started watching her the same way Felicity used to watch Oliver, with dark, hooded eyes and hunger. Nyssa would be lying if she denied any attraction herself; she had seen her husband's good taste from day one.

It happened on a normal day. Nyssa had trained Mia until the child was tired out and then she had gently and carefully carried the blonde girl up to her bedroom, tucked her in and kissed her forehead goodnight. When she had turned around, Felicity stood there, staring at her but with more than the hunger she sometimes displayed. There was a genuine fondness. Neither knew which one had leaned in first but when Nyssa had tried to pass her, they closed in on each other and kissed.

"I love Oliver", whispered Felicity. "I will always love him. But he has... been gone for four years and _you are here_. And I... love you too. Maybe. In a way. It's weird. But you're here and I couldn't imagine you _not_ being here and you make this family complete as it is and-"

"You are... endearing when you ramble", interrupted Nyssa fondly.

She was more than familiar with the concept of loving more than one. She cradled Felicity's face and turned it up so she could kiss the blonde once more, Felicity leaning into her. The two of them had something special they shared; Mia, their secret, their _life_ here.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> ONE OF MY FAVORITE DC FEMSLASH SHIPS. I can't believe I've never written it before!! So I HAD to. Also I consider this literally canon. ùû Like. I love Olicity _all the way_ but even I don't want Felicity to spend twenty fucking years all alone, longing and mourning for a dead guy. Nyssa trained Mia for EIGHTEEN YEARS, there's no way they didn't... grow closer *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
